SSBB Chaotic Vacation
by ImaginationDump
Summary: Master Hand decides he's had enough, and sends the characters of Smash Brothers on vacation. Who knows what chaos will occur? No plot, just humor.
1. Chapter 1

Master Hand decided the characters of Smash Brothers needed a break. A break from all that battling, somewhere they could use up all that energy without constant chaos. And he had to admit, he needed a break too. So he sent them off to Smashville's best vacation spot, The Smashville Luxury Resort, until Master Hand himself could enjoy some peace and quiet, (which he later realized would be ruined by Crazy Hand) and regain his composure.

"WE'RE HERE!" cried an overly excited Link, as he jumped out of the bus Master Hand had rented, throwing his arms into the air with joy. Unfortunately, he wasn't the only overly excited one, and was promptly trampled by the rest of the team racing out of the bus. Then the bus ran him over as it drove away."He-help...m-me..." Link stuttered as he was left in the dust. No one noticed until it was three hours later. Finally, Zelda found him.

"LINK! What are you doing down there?! Everyone's already unpacked!" She glared at Link's trampled, foot print covered body for a while, then sighed heavily and dragged him to the suite.

Dr. Mario wasn't even surprised when Zelda hauled in Link's trampled body. He just shook his head sadly and said, "Mammamia...and it-a hasn't even been a day here."

Peach was upset. She opened the fridge and glared at its contents. Darn, she thought to herself. How was she going to make dinner for everyone by herself?! Samus didn't know how to do it, Zelda was still out from her search for Link, (she'd heard from Kirby that he was at Dr. Mario's now) and she was the only girl left who could cook anything decent. Peach put her hands on her hips. Well she wasn't going to do this alone. If only there was another girl here...

Marth opened his door to find Peach holding up her frying pan menacingly. He immediately took a step back. "W-what's wrong Peach?" he asked nervously. Peach just dragged the protesting Marth to the kitchen and threw an apron on him. "WHAT-WHAT-" Marth began to say, but Peach cut him off. "No one else but Kirby (who boils everything until it evaporates) is going to help me cook for all the hungry mouths!"

"I never said I was going to help either!" protested Marth.

"Well, you were the closest I could get to a girl!" Peach shot back.

"WHAT?!" Marth gaped, " I'm not girly...I mean-just because-" as he tried to think of a retort. He gave up and yelled, "I don't care! I'm not cooking for you!"

But before he could leave, Peach hit him on the head with the frying pan. "YES. YOU. WILL!" she growled. Marth whimpered. Just then Ike poked his head in through the doorway. "When's the chicken ready Peach?" Peach smiled sweetly at him and said,"Marth's cooking the chicken." while gesturing towards Marth's crumpled body lying at her feet. Ike nodded solemnly and said, "MY CHICKEN IS IN YOUR HANDS MARTH!" Ike left the kitchen. Peach pinned Marth against the wall. "You better help me cook Marth, 'cause if you don't, not only will my frying pan have a permanent indentation of the shape of your face, IKE WILL BE AFTER YOU TOO!" Marth just groaned and went to look for the chicken.

"Thanks Marth! This chicken is good!" Ike said through a mouth full of chicken. "Whoa, I didn't know Marth could cook!" said Pit, sniggering. Peach let out a high pitched giggle. Marth turned bright red and left the table. Kirby then sucked all the food up into his mouth. Ike screamed, "KIRBY! THAT WAS MINE!" Kirby ran away, cheeks stuffed with everyone's dinner. Half of the people in the living room ran after him in a screaming fury. Poor Link, who just got back from Dr. Mario's got trampled again.


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY CHAPTER TWO... let's get started! (Sorry about the super short chapter 1, it was more of a prologue I guess...hopefully this is longer.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was the first official day for their vacation, and it was decided that the beach would be the first stop of the trip. "POYO!" squealed Kirby as bounced across the living room. He and everyone else who was done preparing were bored. Bored from waiting for two hours.

After a couple more hours, everyone finally made it to the beach. The sun was blazing and the weather was scorching, and it was the perfect day for the beach. But of course, there was chaos, just like everywhere else they went. Kirby had tried to eat the sand, which burned his mouth, and he began running around sticking his tongue out, tongue flapping in the breeze. A nearby Jigglypuff giggled. Kirby blushed.

Jigglypuff was so cute, he thought, as he sat next to her.(his tongue was back in his mouth) "Poyo, poyo!" Kirby said happily, as he and Jigglypuff stared at the ocean, in which Sonic just got electrocuted in because Pikachu accidently zapped the water. A couple feet away Snake was being beat up by Samus for following her, Peach had just hit a crab in the face (do crabs have faces?) with her frying pan, and Zelda was kneeling next to Link, who was just knocked out by a plastic frisbee thrown by Pit. Kirby sighed happily as he saw a cloud drifting by that was shaped like a fried chicken wing.

"Come on Marth, come out from under that umbrella!" said Ike impatiently. Marth was wrapped in his towel under a giant beach umbrella with sunglasses and a sun visor on. Plus, he had on around 4 layers of sunscreen.

Marth shook his head. "I'm going to get sun burnt! It'll ruin my complexion!" Ike tapped his foot. "COME OUT FROM UNDER THAT UMBRELLA YOUNG LADY!"

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" Marth screeched angrily. Ike gave up and dragged him out from under the umbrella. Marth screamed. Luigi, who was just minding his own business nearby, felt like his eardrums exploded. Link (who had recovered from being knocked out) yelled, "Come on, enjoy the water, people!"

"Don't you dare splash m-" Marth was then interrupted as huge wave of water came rushing over his head.

"AARRRGGHUSGFWIBFGBEIDF" Marth mumble-screamed in rage before he toppled under the wave'. "Uh-oh," Ike said, "I think Marth's gone insane..." Which was an understatement, because Marth emerged, eyes shining, thoroughly soaked and halfway covered in sand, with his tiara askew and some seaweed in his blue hair. Link screamed, "We're all gonna die!" and took off. Ike screamed too, and ran for his life. Luigi fainted, and Mario just sighed, "Mammamia..."

"I'M GOING TO KIIILL YOOOOUU!" screamed Marth as he ran after Ike. Thankfully, no one brought their weapons to the beach (unless Peach's frying pan and toad counted), but Marth still managed to get his hands on someone's super strength water gun and chased Ike and Link around the beach, screaming maniacally.

Samus decided to not play in the water. She lay on her towel, under an umbrella, and sipped her lemonade drink. She sighed contently. Finally, some peace and quiet. Zelda and Peach were nearby, Peach laughing and splashing Zelda in the face, Zelda grinning as a wave toppled Peach over. The duo were interrupted by Link and Ike, running and screaming like little girls, as Ike dodged a water beam from a maniacal looking Marth.

Peach came over and took a sip of her drink as well. "Marth hit Ike with the watergun. Kirby's trying to slap him awake." Ike's scream of pain rang through the air as Kirby kicked him in the face. Samus chuckled, as Peach winced. "My ears..." she muttered, and marched over to lecture Ike.

After the long, not all that relaxing day at the beach, everyone finally made it back to the suite. Dr. Mario had to dig up some balm for the ones who had fallen asleep in the sun without sunscreen. "Ouchie..." mumbled Luigi, as he walked past with a bright pink splotch on his nose. Kirby giggled, but was slapped by a sunburnt Metaknight. No one could take a shower either, since Marth had been in the only one for two hours. "You'd think that this massive suite would have two showers..." grumbled Zelda. Olimar scrubbed down some of his Pikmin in the sink. Peach marched over to the bathroom and banged on the door. "MARTH!" she screamed. "HURRY UP, OR I'LL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR!" A shriek came from inside, and a few seconds later the door swung open. Marth stuck up his nose and said, "I was washing my hair. Those idiots made me get some sand in there." Peach just sighed and went in to wash her hair.

"I'm hungry!" whined Ness. A couple of others agreed. Stomachs growled. Ike moaned something about chicken. A line had formed outside of the bathroom for those who were unfortunate enough not to shower or use it before Marth or Peach. Everyone else sat in the living room, listening to the roar of the hair dryer as Marth dried his hair.

"I"M HUUUUUNGRYYYYY!" Ness whined again. Kirby's stomach started making weird gurgling noises. He looked down at it, and looked at Falco, who just walked through the doorway. Not exactly chicken, or roast turkey, Kirby thought, but it'll do. Kirby took a step forward, and sucked him up. No one bothered to make Kirby spit Falco out, so Kirby just plopped back onto the couch contently, mouth still full with Falco. Mumfled screaming sounds came from within Kirby's mouth.

A couple minutes later, Peach came into the room, her blonde hair wrapped up in a pink towel. She took one look at Kirby and said, "Kirby. Spit Falco out. You sucked him up again didn't you?" Kirby stared at her. And stared. And stared. Finally he let Falco plop out of his mouth. Falco screeched and gasped, "I'M..." *GASP* "GOING...TO..." *GASP* "KILL...YOU..."*GAAASP* "KIIIRBYYY!" Kirby ran, taunting, "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIII!"

Vegetables. All vegetables. And every kind too. It was like vegetable haven in this fridge. Nothing else left, since Kirby hated the vegetables. Since Peach was taking a break from the rest of them, Olimar decided to cook something. Poor Peach, he thought, always so stressed (Yes, Olimar is very positive). Now what to do with these veggies...

Lucas walked in to see Olimar with a giant pot of lettuce soup. Lucas groaned. "Aw man...I thought we were having pizza tonight!"

"I thought you said we were having pizza..."grumbled Ness.

Lucas sighed and said, "Nah, we got veggie soup." Nana sniffled, and Popo patted her on the back.

In the dining room, Sonic and Captain Falcon were complaining about how the shower ran out of hot water (Mario and Luigi were on the job) and no one else got to shower. Sonic yelled at Peach, "LOOK HERE, I STILL HAVE SAND IN MY FUR, IF YOU COULD SHOWER FASTE-" Peach banged her frying pan onto his head. "Just because I'm a princess in a pink dress doesn't mean I'm a sweet and docile darling." Peach said in a sweet yet terrifying voice. Sonic lost consciousness. Captain Falcon cowered into a corner. "VEGETABLE SOUP! EAT UP!" Peach hollered. Everyone looked away, to see Kirby chewing on the phone. Link burst out laughing, clutching his stomach. Ike punched him, but was knocked out by Zelda. "I'm not about to escort Link to Dr. Mario again."

"YOU WHAT?!" yelled Master Hand. Crazy Hand laughed maniacally and floated away. Master Hand floated outside to see half of the mansion on fire.

"CRAZY! YOU ARE RUINING MY PEACE AND QUIET! I DON'T EVEN HAVE SQUIRTLE TO PUT THIS OUT!" He called the fire department. Right after putting the phone down, it rang again.

Master Hand practically yelled, "WHO IS IT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?! WHAT COULD YOU POSSIBLY WANT THAT IS SO IMPORTANT?!"

Dr. Mario, on the other side, said, "We need more pills. Already. Can you ship them over?"

Master Hand yelled again, "ALREADY?! WHAT IS HAPPENING?! AGH! I'M GOING TO! BUT RIGHT NOW I NEED TO STOP THE MANSION FROM BURNING DOWN TO ASH!"

"WAIT WHA-"  
>Master Hand hung up the phone.<p>

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Yep...that sure turned out weird. And yes, we are going with Marth being girly, just like Peach being rather terrifying. Sorry in advance for any typos, stereotypes, stupidity, and lameness. But hopefully it was funny, and long enough. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D Until next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Skiing? How is that even possible? We just went to the beach yesterday!" Link said, watching Zelda rummage through her trunk looking for a coat.

"No idea. This place is hectic." Zelda murmured, finally digging up a heavy winter parka. _Why did I even pack this thing?_, Zelda thought to herself. The others in the suite were thinking the same thing. But everyone managed to dig up some heavy winter clothing, no one very sure why they would even need it.

XXX

Everyone stood outside of the suite, those who were passing staring at them strangely. The reason for this was because each of them looked like he or she was wearing a sleeping bag as a jacket in the boiling hot sun.

"So how exactly do we go skiing?" Ike asked, voice muffled by a scarf. Mario pulled down in coat zipper and said, "Don't-a worry. We got-a the day all planned out."

Link raised his eyebrows. "Well, that's a first." Mario ignored him.

XXX

"WHO'S IDEA WAS IT TO WEAR THESE JACKETS IN THE FIRST PLACE?" someone in the back of the crowded bus yelled. "SHUT UP, TALKING WILL JUST MAKE IT WARMER!" was the reply from multiple people sitting in the front.

"Why don't you all just take it off?"

"I CAN BARELY BREATHE OR MOVE, THERE'S NO SPACE!"

"HOW IS THIS EVEN POSSIBLE?!"

"IT'S A SMALL BUS, OKAY?!

"WHO'S EVEN TALKING RIGHT NOW?!"

"I DON'T KNOW, I CAN'T SEE THROUGH ALL THE PARKAS AND SCARVES!"

"HOW COME IT'S LESS CROWDED IN THE FRONT?!"

"SOMEONE THREW UP ALL OVER THE SEATS LAST TIME, AND SOME OF US DON'T WANT RISK ANYTHING!"

"THAT WAS HALF A YEAR AGO!"

"WHY DON'T WE HAVE ANOTHER BUS?!"

"THE BUDGE-" and the conversation was finally cut off by an angry yell from Peach. "ALL OF YOU BE QUIET! WE STILL HAVE FIVE MORE HOURS ON THIS BUS AND WE DON'T NEED ANYMORE CONTRIBUTION TO THE HOT AIR!"

"BUT WE'RE DYING! _ALMOST LITERALLY!_"

A sudden screeching noise stopped any further conversation, as the overfilled bus had broken down.

XXX

After calling for a replacement bus, several arguments, an emergency dehydration treatment, they made it to the ski lodge in seven hours.

"Where did we p-put all our winter clothing?" asked a shivering Marth. "Didn't stash them all in a trash bag after Link passed out from overheating and dehydration?" came the reply. "Wait, our clothes were in that trash bag?!" Marth asked, face suddenly turning white.

"Don't tell me you thought it was just a trash bag!" Peach shrieked "EVERYTHING WAS IN THERE MARTH!" As if on cue, Zelda yelled from the bus, "THE TRASH BAG IS GOOONE!" Everyone groaned and a couple just gave up and began to walk back toward the bus.

Mario cried, "THE PLANS FOR THE DAY! ALL-A RUINED!" and began banging his head on a large pine tree. Luigi frowned as he saw his brother repeatedly knocking his head against the pine tree, and said, "NO MATTER! WE ARE-A CARRYING ON, COLD OR NOT!" This wasn't exactly the best thing to say, since almost everyone had turned a bit blue. But they did it anyways.

XXX

"That's it. I officially hate skiing." Sonic said, after falling down the 25th time. As he sat up and shook the snow out of his fur, Kirby bounced past, not even wearing skis, looking as happy as ever. Kirby was followed by a bouncing, smiling Jigglypuff.

"Argh..." Sonic grumbled. "Both of them have it easy."

"BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGHAFJASBFKJEBEWHRENN AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH SOMEONESAVEME PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" came a scream from Marth as he tumbled down the slope past Sonic.

"HOW DID YOU EVEN END UP LIKE THAT MARTH?!AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH HOW DO I STOP HOW DO I STOP!" yelled Ike as he zoomed past, crashing into a tree and then crumpling. Pit followed, holding his skis in one hand and flying downhill.

"HANG ON GUYS! I'M COMIIIN-"

Pit was cut off as he was knocked out of the air by a snowball from Wario, who somehow was riding his motorbike down the slope. Sonic promptly gave up on ever skiing again, and started the long walk downhill. Halfway down the slope, Wario ran him over.

XXX

Marth had somehow tumbled all the way down the slope. Ike (who had been carried down by Popo and Nana) plopped down next to Marth's crumpled, snow covered form and asked, "How have you not died yet from hypothermia and severe bone fractures yet?"

"...My hair is ruined forever."

Link, who was actually not that bad at skiing, skidded to a stop. "WHOO! THIS IS THE BESSSTTT!" he yelled happily, before noticing Marth lying in front of him and a giant red imprint of the bark of a tree on Ike's face.

Link laughed awkwardly and said, "Uh...I guess we shouldn't have went on the hardest slope first..." Samus, grinning, skied past them at rocket speed, Zelda and Peach following while chatting and laughing happily. Mario zoomed by and yelled at Link, Ike, and Marth, "LET'S-A GO! WE-A HAVE A GROUP SKI TIME SCHEDULED ON THIS SLOPE IN-A FIVE MINUTES!"

Ike screamed, "THIS IS THE HARDEST SLOPE! I CAN'T DO THIS!"

Mario waved a hand at him as well. "Shut-a up. We already bought-a tickets."

XXX

"If this is what a perfectly planned day is, I'll stay behind next time." Pit whispered, staring down at the ski slope. Mario raced downward first, screaming, "THIS IS THE BESSSSST!" Others, like Sonic, Olimar, Diddy Kong, and Fox didn't even bother and sat down on the snow and started at the sky.

"So how are we getting down?" asked Marth. Ike shook his head, and said, "I AM NOT SKIING AGAIN! NO! JUST NO! NOOOO!"

Pit gave up on even trying and flew down the slope.

Wario, who somehow had his motorcycle again, was speeding directly towards the group of people sitting on the snow.  
>"BWAHAHAHA! WARIO'S COMING!" Sonic screamed and was nearly run over again, everyone else tumbling down the slope together, forming a large cartoon like mound of snow around them.<p>

"AGH THAT WAS MY NECK!"

*BUMP*

"MY BODY"  
>*BUMP BUMP*<p>

"HOW HAVE WE NOT ALL DIED YET?!"

*BUMP BUMP SKID BUMP*

"DON'T QUESTION IT!"

"I HATE THIS SO MUCH!"

***CRASH***

"WE'RE FALLING!"

"WE WERE ALWAYS FALLING!"

"NO, I MEAN WE FELL OF THE SLOPE!"

*COLLECTIVE SCREAMS*

XXX

The giant mound of snow containing Marth, Ike, Diddy Kong, Fox, Olimar, Pokemon Trainer, and lots of rocks managed to land in a giant heap of snow at the bottom of the mountain.

"You're stepping on my face Fox." mumbled Ike.

"Someone's stepping on my stomach."

"Stop stepping on my face."

"But we're stuck."

"Ugh."

The snow collapsed after an hour, and everyone felt like they had hypothermia, whether they did or did not.

"I honestly regret throwing out that trash bag with all of the coats in it." Marth sighed.

"You better regret it, or I'll punch your face." Ike grumbled. Pokemon Trainer interrupted, "Where are we?" Everyone ignored him.

"I LITERALLY have an icicle on my nose," Fox groaned, staring cross eyed at his snout. "We need to get back." Pokemon Trainer tapped his foot. "Yeah, but where ARE we?"

After some more mumbles about icicles and hypothermia, Pokemon Trainer screamed, "WHERE. ARE. WE?" causing Diddy Kong to scream and drop his frozen banana into a crevice in the ground. Diddy Kong was sad. Olimar was hungry.

XXXXXX

**So I guess this is part one of the skiing disaster. I tried to add some order in this crazy thing, but failed miserably. Mario's big plans for a great day will continue in the next chapter! (Mainly because it didn't exactly show in this chapter) Sorry about the longer time period for uploading, Chapter 2 was up really fast mainly because I wrote part of it already. The ending was weird on this one, (weirder) and sort of a cliffhanger...sort of...I don't know...**

**I also did a lot of weird dialogue, it was kind of an experiment. So this chapter might have turned out...very weird. But hope you like it, and sorry if anything upsets anyone. Thanks to everyone who left a review, it really helped me out. :) **

**PS: I will probably include Smash 4 characters soon, probably in the next chapter, or the one after that. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sitting in a small coffee shop, Mario and the rest of the team sipped some hot chocolate. "Look, my skin is blue!" squeaked Lucas meekly. Ness looked over, and said, "It's not _blue._ It's more like purple." A couple grumbles about how their skin looked blue and not purple came. Suddenly Sonic crashed through the door, interrupting peaceful sounds of sipping and blowing on mugs of hot chocolate.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! NO MORE SKIING!" he screamed, and somehow caught on fire. And it wasn't even Charizard this time.

Mario looked around, and quite a few were missing. He sighed. "So much-a for a perfect day..."

XXX

"I reckon we fell off the ski slope."

"AGAIN?! Oh wait...this is the first time..."

"I SWEAR THIS ICICLE IS GETTING LONGER! LOOK AT IT!"

Olimar looked around, seeing nothing but blindingly white snow and icicles. Icicles like the one that was apparently growing on Fox's nose at the moment.

Marth stared at Fox, who was batting at the icicle under his nose. "Why don't you just break that stupid thing off?"

Fox poked the icicle. "It's cool. And freezing my nose. I can barely smell!"

"HOW IS THAT A GOOD THING?!"

Pokemon Trainer sighed. "Come on, we've been out here for at least two hours!"

Ike grumbled, "We're trying here. We're trying. Come to think of it, didn't Soni-was that a snowflake? IT'S SNOWING?! WHY MUST IT SNOW RIGHT NOW?!"

Olimar looked up at the sky. Indeed it had started to snow.

"At least it's not that bad.." It then began to snow harder.

XXX

"NO! I REFUSE TO EVER SET FOOT OUTSIDE AGAIN!" Zelda tapped her foot impatiently. "The ski lodge closes in five hours!"

"BUT IT'S SNOWING!" was the reply.

"We still have three more slopes! And we need to find-" Peach cut her off and screamed, "WE STILL NEED TO FIND THOSE IDIOTS WHO GOT LOST SOMEHOW! NO ONE'S SKIN IS BLUE ANYMORE, LET'S MOVE!"

Reluctantly everyone shuffled out the door, into the raging blizzard.

XXX

"I CAN BARELY SEE RIGHT NOW!"

"THE SNOW GOT IN MY EYES! AAAAGH!"

"I HATE THIS SO MUCH!"

**"DON'T WE ALL..."**

"I WANT A NICE HOT SHOWER...FOR SIX HOURS..."

"DON'T YOU DARE TRY THAT AGAIN MARTH!"

XXX

After trudging on through the blizzard for a good fifteen minutes, nobody realized they were walking in a circle.

"THAT'S IT, I'M BUILDING AN IGLOO!" someone finally screamed.

Mario sighed, he and Peach under the pink umbrella, watching the chaos that unfolded in the blizzard. Nana and Popo sat on the snow, happy in their thick parkas, chatting about the weather.

"GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!"

"THE SNOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW! IT BUUUURNS!"

XXX

_**~~~~~AROUND 18 HOURS LATER~~~~~**_

Diddy Kong looked up at the glaring sun and screeched loudly. The others had piled themselves together like penguins to avoid the snow. They failed, and were buried up to their shoulders in snow (except for Olimar, he had been squashed in the middle, and was perfectly warm and dry).

"The sun burns...and I feel like we should all be dead right now..." Ike mumbled.

"DON'T QUESTION IT!" screamed Marth, "I need a six hour shower...right now..."

Pokemon Trainer looked over and said meekly, "That's...a...waste of...water..."

Suddenly a loud rumbling sound shook the ground. Diddy Kong shrieked and jumped into the air. Silhouettes of Mario, Peach, Link, and all the others were seen in the distance.

"THEY'RE HERE TO RESCUE US!"

"Are you sure rescue is the right word? I do see Peach and her frying pan..."

"IT'S BETTER THAN BEING BURIED IN SNOW!"

"True..." They were silenced by Mario jumping on each of their heads.

Marth screeched, "**WHAT WAS THAT FOR?! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HAVE AN UGLY SHOE PRINT ON YOUR** **HAIR?!**"

Ike winced. "Someone just get me out of this snow..."

XXX

Peach was fit to explode once again. Compared to the pale blue faces of everyone else, her bright red one seemed very frightening indeed.

"YOU!" she screeched, pointing at Marth, Fox and Ike (Diddy Kong and Olimar were somehow excused) while standing on the moving bus. "ALL OF YOU RUINED OUR PERFECT SKIING DAY! WE HAD TO PAY EXTRA TO GO FIND YOU! **THE NEXT DAY!**" At that Peach's angry face seemed to grow even redder, giving even those at the very back of the bus a very clear view of her rage.

Marth, Ike and Fox gulped, and hid under some low quality bus blankets. Link looked up from staring out the window, to see a rather frightening sight of a screaming Peach, and decided to continue staring out the window.

XXX

**EEP...sorry for not uploading for a whole week ;_;...I've been sick for around the past week, and I now fully appreciate the ability to breathe out of both nostrils. I'm really sorry about this chapter being a bit shorter than normal, but I wrote in more of a rush, since I wanted to get a chapter out as soon as possible. **

**But here is the conclusion to the skiing trip. I've been skiing a couple of times (around twice a year?) and I always forget how to by the next year. ;_; It was lots of fun writing about it, since I really freak out sometimes while skiing...haha...ha...**

**The new Smash Bros came out! YES! (for 3DS at least) So I will add some new characters next chapter! Add to the crazy... *stirs pot of writing ideas evilly* Wuahaha...**

**Hope you enjoy! Thanks for leaving a review, and until next time! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Master Hand ushered the new Smash characters out of the Mansion. "Go on vacation. You can't live in a half burnt down mansion anyways. Shoo. I need my sleep."

They look at the mansion, which still wasn't repaired, and sighed.

"But we just got here! Literally three minutes ago!"

Crazy Hand floated past, giggling while holding a giant match between his fingers. Master Hand shooed everyone out the door and went after Crazy Hand carrying a gardening hose.

XXX

Marth was sitting on the couch, wrapped in blankets, and using up all the tissue boxes (he was also in a very bad mood since his nose felt clogged up and his eyes were burning). Luigi sat next to him, blowing his nose blearily. Marth glared at him.

"You didn't even get stuck out in the cold!"

Luigi sneezed, and said stuffily, "These things-a always happen to me..." Pit walked in the door and sat down on the couch, grinning as usual.

"Whoo, so glad we get to just relax today, you know...with what happened the last time we went out..." He continued blabbering and turned on the television, despite an angry hiss from Marth and another sneeze.

Peach stormed through the living room with a vacuum cleaner and cleaned up the tissues all over the floor (with a bunch of rattling and groaning from the pink vacuum cleaner) and stormed back out again. Marth sneezed again, and threw a couple more tissues on the floor. Peach poked her head back in and threw a trash can at his head. It hit Luigi, who hardly noticed through a massive sneeze.

XXX

Wii Fit Trainer looked over the seats of the bus to make sure everyone had made it to their vacation destination. She frowned. They had been on this bus for nine hours straight, not including the stopping to pick everyone up, bathroom breaks, and their short three minute departure which would have been their last stop. Would have. WOULD HAVE.

She herself certainly didn't need a vacation, but by the looks of it, a couple did. The bus screeched to a stop, and everyone tumbled out, the Mii Fighters happily throwing the suitcases out the wrong side of the bus.

XXX

It was dinner time, and everyone avoided Marth and Luigi (who were on their 22nd box of tissues by now). Most had spent the entire day sleeping, in the protest of which it was what a vacation was. A loud splash indicated that a sleepy Kirby's face (I don't know...face body ish...) had just fell into his bowl of mushroom (Peach is big on mushrooms) chicken soup. Link fell out of his chair, but didn't even notice since he just woke up five minutes ago. Mario sighed at the mess, and cleared his throat loudly.

"Ahem. I have a big announcement. Master Hand called-a me, and said the new recruits were arriving today-a. Now I want-"

Mario was cut off once again by mushroom chicken soup flying into the air as Link jerked awake. He yawned and asked eagerly, "Is that why we started to look different a month ago?"

A couple others nodded knowingly, and Kirby picked his head up from his soup and sighed (he looked the same ;D). A couple others sighed as well, since they hadn't really changed much either. Mario cleared his throat again in annoyance and started to speak but was cut off (AGAIN) by the doorbell ringing. Everyone, except for Marth, Luigi, Kirby, and the others who fell asleep,rushed out of their seats and flew to the door. Peach didn't even bother to hunt down the ones who spilled all their soup on the floor in their excited frenzy, partially because it was everyone.

Mario creaked open the door, and outside stood many, many new faces. Marth and Luigi poked their heads out the door and squinted, sneezed, and went back inside. Wii Fit Trainer led everybody inside, smiling. Others did not look as happy. A heavy flow of complaints started.

"WE NEED A BIGGER BUS!"

"I THINK THE BUS TOILET IS CLOGGED!"

"THERE'S A BUS TOILET?!"

"WHY IS THE MANSION BURNT ANYWAYS?!"

"FOOD..."

Most of the previous occupants strongly agreed, and started to join the rant. Somehow chicken mushroom soup flew across the living room, and was somehow sucked up by Peach's vacuum cleaner. (the vacuum then magically began to chase after Kirby, who apparently was the main suspect of the soup throwing.)

"ENOUUUUGH!" screamed Peach. Her vacuum slowly wheeled itself back to her ominously, with Kirby attached to it.

"We're all here right now to enjoy a NICE vacation, while Master Hand takes care of things back home. Somehow the mansion burnt down-"

The poor, few uninformed Smashers jaws dropped. "WHAT?! HOW?! WHY?!"

Peach ignored them and continued. "So we'll all be staying here until further notice."

Everyone was silent until Luigi sneezed. Then the talk began once more. Mario literally face palmed and went back into the kitchen to finish his soup. Ike had eaten all of the chicken, leaving only mushroom soup. Kirby zoomed in and ate the remaining scraps of food. King Dedede came by exactly three minutes later, chasing after Kirby and waving his hammer around, smashing into everything.

Mario just sat there. He decided he'd never go on vacation with this team ever again. Ever. Again.

XXX

Lucina sat near Robin on the small couch,with everyone else also crammed onto the three small cushions. It wasn't even worth it, all they were doing was watching some loud, obnoxious reality show (I won't list any, I'm sure we can all think of one). No one was really listening anyways, they were either celebrating or moping over the new game. Lucina looked over and saw Dr. Mario celebrating with Peach, Pit trailing after Palutena, and of course Marth and Luigi still sneezing.

Robin whispered, "Isn't that Marth?"

Lucina nodded.

"He does look like you..."

Lucina nodded again. Pit strolled by and said, "OMG, YOU LOOK JUST LIKE MARTH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MARTH FOR A SECOND, THAT'S SO COOL!" He grinned happily. Dark Pit sat down near them, and Pit's jaw dropped.

"PITTOO!" Pit said happily.

Dark Pit glared at him and walked away. Pit (who was in an unbreakable happy mood for some reason) chased after him.

"PITTOO!"

"DON'T CALL ME PITTOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>It's a line thingy...I should start using these more.<strong>

**So sorry for the SUPER late update on this fanfiction, M(_ _)M I've been so busy on a month long project I could hardly write anything for a while. SO SORRY... TT_TT**

**Hopefully I'll be able to get back on schedule next time.**

**But back to this chapter I guess. I do like parentheses apparently. I actually deleted a couple since I looked it over and realized there were WAY too many parentheses. Poor Luigi. And Marth. (It's fun to poke fun at Marth. AGH. MORE PARENTHESES! WHAT IS THIS?!) The SSB4 (I'll just call it that) characters have come! Sorry if it's super lame, I've hardly played enough games to know everyone. But I'll do some research. Hopefully. **

**EMBRACE THE RANDOM... XD**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter and leave a review! Thanks so much for dealing with the slowness these past chapters. Until next time! :)**

**PS. If you would like a holiday chapter (SO SORRY I MISSED THE HALLOWEEN MARK) please leave a review on what you would like me to write on.**


	6. Chapter 6, Thanksgiving

The phone of the Smash Mansion was ringing again. Crazy Hand floated next to it, itching to pick up the phone and laugh maniacally. Master Hand zoomed over and hand slapped him. Crazy Hand sniffled and went over to sit in his bucket of Halloween candy (it was a large bucket of candy). Master Hand sighed as the loud sounds of the reconstruction of the mansion mingled with the ringing of the telephone. Again.

Crazy Hand looked at the reconstruction site of the poor, mangled house. He shook himself off from the candy bucket and placed a lollipop on Master Hand. He floated off again, cackling something about his bucket of candy. Master Hand then gave up on a peaceful life. (he's gave up many times before, but his hopes kept coming back)

XXX

"LUIGI HAND ME MORE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS!" came Ike's super loud yell. Luigi, who was finally on the road to recovery, sneezed and threw some brightly colored bulbs at Ike, who was standing on the roof. He missed terribly, sniffled, and walked back into the house for a nice, warm beverage.

"NO, DON'T THROW THEM! JUST COME UP HERE AND HAND ME THEM!" Ike yelled at a Luigi who could no longer hear him.

Pokemon Trainer passed by and asked, "Why don't you just go down and get them?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN ON THIS JOB FOR THE...PAST...**FIVE HOURS!**" Sadly, that was true. On a normal holiday season, Master Hand would effortlessly string all the the decorations all over the mansion. (he had also called last week to tell them that the mansion was still under repair. He also told them that he needed a vacation away from Crazy Hand, and would be traveling to the local Hand Beach and Fun resort as soon as the construction was finished. Crazy Hand would be sent to yoga class for hands.)

But back on topic, last night Zelda said their living quarters looked too plain and gloomy for the holidays, and Link suggested everyone take part in holiday decor aka Christmas decor. All started out well until almost everyone went inside because of the cold (there was hot chocolate and coffee, who couldn't resist?). Poor Ike was left all alone for the next five hours.

Pokemon Trainer couldn't help but snicker. "You only have one tree done, and a corner of the roof!"

Ike threw a rock at him. "SHUT UP! IT'S A MAJOR ACCOMPLISHMENT CONSIDERING THAT I'M ONE PERSON AND NONE OF THE REST OF YOU CHICKENS HELPED!"

"HEY, THAT'S NOT THE PROPER USE OF CHICKEN STUPID!"

"DON'T YOU TRY TO TEACH ME ABOUT CHICKEN! I KNOW ALL ABOUT CHICKEN!"

Luigi suddenly walked out again with some hot chocolate, some tissues, and a catapult. Both Ike and Pokemon Trainer stared at him. Luigi happily catapulted the lights into Ike's face.

XXX

"So it's Thanksgiving eh?" King Dedede asked no one in particular while holding a random cup of hot chocolate he found five minutes ago. The smell of turkey wafting from the kitchen seemed to answer his question. Kirby pranced happily across the room, mouth stuffed, obviously from some stolen turkey from the kitchen.

Suddenly Ike flung open the front door, covered in snow, squishing unfortunate Kirby against the wall.

"IT'S SNOWING."

King Dedede took a sip of the hot chocolate that he found five minutes ago. He slowly turned and raised and eyebrow.

"And you were outside...because?"

Ike fumed (his face got so red that the snow on his nose melted and dripped to the floor) and raged, "I WAS HANGING UP CHRISTMAS LIGHTS, YOU...YOU CHICKEN!"

Now it was King Dedede who fumed.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL ME A CHICKEN! I AM **PROUDLY** KING DEDEDE, THE PENGUIN...THE... (the rest of the rant basically sounded like BLABLABLABLABLABLABLA...PENGUIN...RULER...BLABLABLA...I AM AWESOME...BLA...)"

Ike facepalmed, muttered about how he knew all about the usage of chicken, and left the room to take a hot shower (sadly the roof was still not fully adorned with Christmas lights. Poor Ike). Kirby finally managed to unsquash (that is not a word...) from the wall and continued to chew his turkey.

XXX

Meanwhile it was chaos in the kitchen. Olimar had offered to cook again and his tiny Pikmin bounced all over the kitchen. Every once in a while Peach would come crashing through, chasing some poor creature or person that happened to make any kind of a mess after her successful experiment with a new vacuum cleaner. Kirby was also bouncing around the kitchen, offering his skills as a cook while "stealthily" taking large bites of the turkey while nobody was watching.

After the sixteenth time Peach had stormed through the kitchen, Kirby's fifth large bite of turkey, and everyone's many complaints of hunger, dinner was finally ready.

XXX

"YES, FOOD!" someone screamed from the kitchen. In the next thirty seconds all the inhabitants in the house were trampling each other the get to the dinner table. Mario, jumped up on one of Peach's toad's head and started bouncing upward while screaming, "EVERYBODY BEEEE QUIIIETTTTT!" For a moment all was silent, as the scrambling, hungry crowd paused to stare at the sight of Mario bouncing on the poor Toad's head. Luigi shrugged, saying something about good memories.

Having finally caught everyone's attention, Mario happily made his speech.

"So-a as you all know, today is-a Thanks-a-giving. So-a we all-a must give-a our thanks." He paused, and thought for a while. Deciding there was much else to say, he was about to jump off of the toad when someone yelled, "IT'S SNOWING!" At once the mad scramble to get to the window began, and Ike yelled, "IT'S YOU ALL CHICKENS FAULT THAT THE CHRISTMAS LIGHTS STILL AREN'T DONE!"

Somewhere in the middle of the scramble King Dedede started his rant up again.

XXX

After several complaints about how the snow was too big or too small (different points of view, different opinions...on snow...I guess) and another attempted turkey steal from Kirby, Mario finally got a everyone to announce what they were thankful for. From the most humble (thankful for friends, a home, food, all the sweet stuff etc.) to the most vain (we're not even going to go there).

"Can we eat now?" asked a hungry King Dedede. Mario waved a hand at him tiredly in consent. Once again, the loud commotion began.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Thanksgiving! (sorry it's a day late, I meant to upload it earlier but I was totally unaware of all of my Thanksgiving plans...) So Happy Late Thanksgiving! Since the holidays have begun, it basically gave me an excuse to put up all of my Christmas lights...and that took forever...FOREVER...<strong>

**But after I finally got them ALL UP, which took a couple hours since I'm an EXTREMELY slow worker, and I also might have took too many breaks (IT WAS COLD), I had an awesome time squinting at them and pretending they were flashing stars...yeah, it was weird.**

**It's also been super cold in my area, and it started snowing the other day. So we had a...KIND OF white Thanksgiving (half of the snow melted the next day anyways) **

**But here is a super weird Thanksgiving chapter, as requested by a reviewer! So Happy Holidays! Thanks for all of the support, follows, favorites, and reviews, here are all my hugs and kisses and other thankful...stuff...(yup, I officially suck at this). **

**If you have the extra time, please leave a review, and if you have an idea for any other "day" themed chapters I could write, leave a suggestion! :D**

**Hope you enjoyed reading, and until next chapter!**


End file.
